Enchantment
by Scifan
Summary: John and his team come across a village that is ruled by a Lord Lukin. The womem of the village are willing slaves and Teyla falls under his controlling influence. John, Ronon and Rodney must find a way to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Enchantment:

John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney are exploring a new planet. Rodney believes that there are signs of a village east of their position and they begin to head that way.

The buildings of the village are similar to medieval style. In the middle the village is a large courtyard with a wooden stage in the center. The villagers are busy decorating the courtyard. The stage is adorned with strings of flowers and sheer fabrics. Surrounding the stage are rows of benches and further behind them are large wooden tables with even more benches.

They villagers notice John and his team, but they purposely ignore them and continue to working. John decides to walk up to an older gentleman, "Hi." The man continues to work without a word. John looks back at his team and then tries again. "We are explores and we noticed that you're having some celebration," smiles John.

The man looks around nervously and talks softly, "It is for our Lord…" He looks at Teyla. "If you do not wish to lose your lady friend I would leave now." He quickly scurries to continue working.

John regroups with his team, "What do make of that?"

They all had a curious look on their faces. "Why was he so nervous?" asks Ronon.

"Yea, and why did say that about Teyla?" Rodney questions. They all look at Teyla. "I think we should leave." John agrees and they are about to leave when a majestic looking man approaches them.

He is a handsome man in his mid thirties. He has brown hair, light blue eyes and he's less than six feet tall. He's wearing a long black cloak and a large pendant pinned to it. The pendant is four inches square with many symbols on it and a large gem in the middle.

"Hello. I am Lord Lukin," greets the Lord with a humble smile. John introduces himself and his team. Lukin draws his attention toward Teyla and walks closer.

His glare makes her uncomfortable and decides to ask him a question. "That is an interesting pendant," remarks Teyla.

Lukin looks down at his pendant, "Well thank you. I found it many years ago. Would you like to look at it closer?" he asks as he moves closer to Teyla. She looks down at the pendant and remarks that the symbols look like Ancient writing. She touches the markings and a barely noticeable glow begins to come from the gem.

"Do you like it my dear," Lukin asks.

Teyla smiles widely, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Lukin steps back from Teyla. He observes combat gear. "My dear Teyla. You are of such beauty. Why do you wear all those awful weapons and such? I would love to see the true you behind all that. Please take them off." Before John could say a word, Teyla begins to take her gear off with a smile.

Teyla hands her gear to Rodney. John, Ronon and Rodney look at her suspiciously. "Is this better to your liking Lukin?" Teyla inquires.

John is not sure what is going on with Teyla, but he is sure that he has to get her out of there. Before anything else happens he tells Lukin that they have to leave.

"Please come back tonight for our celebration," Lukin requests and before John could decline Teyla accepts his invitation. Lukin motions to young lady nearby. He whispers in her ear.

She smiles with a twinkle in her eyes and quickly leaves. In no time she returns with a luxurious dress draped over her arms. She bows before Lukin as she presents the dress to him. He expresses his gratitude and waves her away.

"Please Teyla. Wear this for me tonight. I would be elated if you did," Lukin says as he hands her the dress.

Teyla's face glows with excitement, "I would be honor to do so. It is _so _beautiful. Thanks Lukin. I will be back tonight."

John, Ronon and Rodney are now more concern than before. John walks up to Teyla, "Teyla we _need _to go now." Teyla is still entranced with Lukin and doesn't notice John talking. "Teyla!" She turns to look at John. "We're leaving now." Teyla walks away with John, Ronon and Rodney, but continues to look back at Lukin and waves goodbye.

Half way to the gate John turns to Teyla, "What the hell was that?"

Teyla looks at him innocently, "What? I do not understand."

John points in the direction of the village and raises his voice slightly, "What you were doing with Lukin. That's what!"

A natural glow comes upon Teyla's face as she smiles and thinks of Lukin. She sighs, "I still do not why you are upset, John. He is a very nice man, who happens to be extremely handsome." She dress closer to her. "I cannot wait to come back and be with him tonight." She continues on and walks ahead of John and Ronon.

John's face contorts as he glances at Ronon. "Are you going to let her go tonight?" Ronon asks.

John face disfigures more, "No! Something's not right here. I don't know what it is, but I'm letting her go back to find out."

"How are you planning to stop her?" Ronon replies.

John frowns, "I don't know. I'm going to have to tell Sam and inform the technicians for tonight, not to let her through. She won't be happy, but she'll get over it. I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

When John gets to Atlantis he informs Sam about the village, Lukin and Teyla's strange behavior. Sam agrees to keep Teyla from going through the gate and decides to post an extra Marine by the control room.

Sam brings John to her office and motions him to sit down. "Do you thinks that this Lukin guy is using something similar to what… uh, this Lucius you've encountered before?" Sam asks.

The look on John's face shows that he didn't even think of that. He stops for a moment, "No. I don't think so. Teyla was the only one affected." John leans forward a bit in his chair. "Now that I think of it. A man warned us. He said,_ 'If you don't want to lose your lady friend, leave now.'_ That's when we were about to leave and Lukin came out." John makes a face at the sound of Lukin's name. "Another thing. Something about the woman that got that Teyla dress. She wasn't nervous like the man was. She was… I don't know… happy to do it?"

Sam is concern, "Yea, I noticed Teyla's strange glow about her. It's like she was in love." John's face wrenches at the sound of Sam's comment. "We'll make sure she stays here and I'm sure whatever it is will wear off soon." John nods his head in agreement, gets up and leaves her office.

A few hours later, Teyla walks into the control room. She is wearing a dress that is a deep, dark red color. The top of the dress scoops down below her neckline and the straps of her dress are narrow. The bodice of her dress conforms to all her curves down to her hip and then flows lightly over her legs and down to the floor.

The men in the control room awe at her beauty. She smiles at them politely and asks them to dial out to the planet she went to earlier.

"I'm sorry Teyla, but I can't do that. Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard gave us orders. I thought you would know that," responds the technician.

Teyla remains calm, "I know what Sam and John said, but I do not believe that they meant what they said. I have already told Lukin that I was going to be there tonight and I do not wish to break that agreement." The technician apologizes again and Teyla agrees to leave. She slowly rounds the corner by the Marine. She quickly grabs the Marine's stunner and uses it on him. The technician sees what Teyla is doing a sounds the alarm. Before reinforcement gets there, she stuns everyone in the control room and dials the coordinates herself and runs to the activated gate.

"Teyla no!" John yells, but it was too late. The gate closes and she is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

John is so upset that he wants to punch something, but he refrains himself. Rodney calls for a medical team and runs to check on the technicians as Sam examines the Marine.

Sam looks at John, "Teyla did this?" John nods as he paces back and forth thinking. "Go ahead John. Assemble a team and go get Teyla. Obviously she's under the influence of something."

"I agree, but with what?" answers John.

Rodney starts snapping his fingers, "The… the pendant." John, Ronon and Sam look at him confused. "No. It makes sense. Teyla started acting weird after she touched the pendant. I bet that's the key… And Teyla mentioned something about it having ancient writing." Ronon and John nod their heads in agreement.

"Ok then, Rodney why don't you go and see what you can find in the Ancient data base about a pendant…" Sam is about to continue until John interrupts.

"In all honesty Sam. I would rather just bring Ronon and Rodney with me. I don't want this guy getting nervous and doing something worse to Teyla." Sam can see the concern on John's face and agrees reluctantly. John points to Rodney, "Try to describe the pendant to Radek and as soon as you're done we'll go."

Ronon pulls John aside, "What if she doesn't want to come back?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead," John replies with a dissatisfying look.

"Ok. What if she tries to do more than stun us?" asks Ronon.

John face saddens, "I don't know. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. At this point, I don't know what she'll do."

A small glimmer sparks in Ronon's eyes, "I'll fight then if I have too. If you fight her she'll win." He pats John on the shoulder and turns towards the gate.

John's ego is shattered and his eyes narrow, "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

Within a half an hour, John, Ronon and Rodney return to the planet. Ronon notices the stunner left carelessly by the side of the DHD. John gives Rodney the spare stunner to hold.

The celebration has already started in the village. On the stage are three girls dancing for Lord Lukin. One girl is playing a wooden flute, another a tambourine and the last is clapping her hands to keep rhythm. John doesn't see Teyla anywhere. Ronon, John and Rodney sit at an empty table behind all the benches. They are all constantly scanning for a glimpse of Teyla.

Lukin notices them in the corner of eyes, but he doesn't let them know that he sees them. He motions a young lady and whispers in her ear. She runs off. Lukin gets up and claps to applaud the performers and he walks up the steps to get on the stage. He keeps his glare away from John, Ronon and Rodney.

"Thank you girls for that wonderful performance," Lukin says with a smile. "Now I have a special treat for you. My lovely Teyla said that she was willing to sing a song from her native world." He looks at John with a slight grin and then steps aside as Teyla walks onto the stage.

John sits up and stares at Teyla, hoping to see some response from her. Rodney's jaw drops at the site of Teyla and the sound of her voice.

John is disgusted. "I can't do this," John says as he gets up to leave. Ronon nudges to Rodney to close his mouth.

"_What_? Do see and hear her? She's h…" Rodney finally notices Ronon motioning his head to look at John. He sees John's look of despair. "Oh."

John sighs deeply, "Guys, I can't do this. I'm going for a walk. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid with Lord Loser and let me know when she's alone. We'll try to reason with her first. If not… Just let me know when she's alone." He walks away, heading toward an alley between two buildings.


	4. Chapter 4

John walks down the alley, leaving all the sound behind from the courtyard. He can still hear Teyla's singing. He tries not to listen to the words, but he can tell that it is some kind of love song. As he continues to walk he hears the sound of a door opening. He instinctively turns to look. An old woman barely peeks out of the doorway. She carefully looks around before she gestures John to come in.

"Come in. Quickly please. Quickly," she whispers. Once John is in she quietly closes the door. She motions John to sit at her table and offers some food and drink. "You must take your lady friend and take her back to where you came from. You can't let her stay here."

John can read the fear in her face. He puts his cup down, "We had her back home, but she hurt some people to get here. I don't what to do. We can't keep her locked away. Is it something that goes away in time?" John asks.

The woman slowly shakes her head, "No. I am afraid not. All the young woman here, are cursed. They are all under his enchantment."

John leans closer to the woman, "Isn't there away to break the curse? We know it has something to do with the pendant."

The woman's eyes sadden and she rests a weary hand on John's, "I only know of one way. Death." John didn't like that answer and he's about to get up. "Wait," she asks. "I'll tell you a story." She gets up to peeks out the curtain to make sure no one is listening.

She returns to her seat and pours herself a drink. "There once was a young girl that especially had the lord's eye and they were to wed. Her brother was tired of seeing the women around here being his willing slaves and he was planning to do something. The young girl and her brother use to be so close. It tore him up inside to see her slip into a mindless world. He waited until she was alone, or so he thought, and begged her to leave with him. She of course said no and he tried to kill the lord. The lord told her to kill him and she did." Tears begin to flow down her face. "She did. She saw him lying there and know what she did crushed her spirit so much that her curse was broken, but she was so devastated by what she had done that she killed herself. Lord Lukin uses that to keep the men around here in line. Most of the are to old to fight anyhow."

"Well that's not going to happen today. My team and I are all close friends, but I don't think that she cares for us that much. If I knew it would work, I'd risk my life and have my friend take me home. There has got to be another way," sighs John.

They both get up from the table, "I'm sorry then, you're friend is lost forever." She carefully looks outside and motions to John when to leave and without any further words she closes the door.

While John is away, Ronon and Rodney watch Teyla. Lukin makes sure that he stays close to Teyla and begins to lead Teyla towards his home. Rodney and Ronon notice and they both get up to meet Teyla.

Rodney sees the anger in Ronon's eyes and stops in front of him. "Ronon, you can't just storm over there and start getting all over him. Teyla would get upset and that will be the end of us getting close to her."

"What then? Should we just pretend we're fine with it?" Ronon booms.

"Yes, exactly," Rodney answers. "Well, for now. Hopefully we can get her alone and figure out what to do from there." Ronon is not happy, but decides to go along.

They pretend that everything is fine when they meet up with Teyla. She is happy to see them both, but looks around for John.

"Where is John? I know he is here," she asks.

"Um… he's… He's having trouble with dealing with all this and he went for a walk," Rodney says nervously.

She looks at the curiously, "I do not understand. Why would it bother him so much?" Lukin begins to be uncomfortable and Ronon can see it in his face.

Ronon gives Lukin a smirk before responding to Teyla, "Don't you know?" She shakes her head. "He cares for you a lot Teyla and more than just friends."

Lukin sees the crushed look on her face and before they can say more he tries to lead Teyla away. Ronon stands in the way, towering over Lukin.

"Teyla we just started talking. Are you going to leave us now?" Ronon asks. She looks at Lukin with begging eye. "What's the matter? Don't you trust her with us?"

Lukin glares at Ronon before turning to Teyla, "I trust her. I will be right back Teyla and when I do we really need to say goodnight to your friends." She nods in agreement. He gives her a kiss and walks away.

Ronon, Rodney and Teyla sit at one of the tables. Both them sit across from her. When Rodney sat down he felt something uncomfortable. It's the spare stunner. Ronon is talking with Teyla and Rodney looks around nervously. He reaches for the stunner and fires it at Teyla under the table. She limps over and Ronon jumps up to get her.

Ronon looks at Rodney and tries not to speak to loudly, "What did you do that for?"

"I panicked. I didn't know what else to do," Rodney responds fearfully.

An older man comes up to them and offers to put Teyla in one of his spare beds. He tells a young girl to tell Lukin that Teyla decided to retire early and she is staying in his spare bedroom. She will be with him tomorrow night after their nuptials. The girl hurries along.

Ronon and Rodney look at each other in shock. "Nuptials?" Rodney asks.

The old man motions them to follow. Ronon carries Teyla to the spare room. "Shortly after the young lady returned, Lord Lukin asked her to marry him and she said yes. We are to prepare for it tomorrow. You must leave and get your other friend. Come back and take her away from here." Rodney asks why he is being so nice. The man lowers his head, shaking it and hurries them out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Ronon and Rodney leave, they radio John. John asks them to meet him in the alleyway. Rodney gives John the quick update and he's about to tell John what Ronon told said to Teyla, but Ronon nudges him to be quiet. When Rodney tells him that Teyla and Lukin are planning on getting married tomorrow, it takes all of John's strength not to lose control.

"I have a plan and you're not going to like it," John starts. He explains his idea and the only one that mostly likes it is Ronon. "So, you know what to do. If things don't go the way I hope then you leave with or without her." John looks at Ronon. "Sam is a good leader. Listen to her if I don't make it."

"You sure you don't want me to do it?" asks Ronon.

"No, I'm sure. You're the strongest and fastest one to carry her out of here," John commands and Ronon nods to acknowledge.

"What if it doesn't work? I mean…" Rodney begins to ask nervously.

"Well than you know what to do. He has to die, if not for Teyla then for these people. Either way it ends today," preaches John. He asks Ronon for his gun and he tucks it behind his back. He checks his Beretta and begins to walk away.

"How will we know the sign?" speaks up Rodney.

John never looks back, "You'll know."

John reaches Lukin's home and knock on the door. Lukin opens the door to see a pistol aimed at him. He backs up into the room and John walks more into the doorway. He is about to fire upon him when Teyla takes Ronon's gun from him. John quickly walks into the room and positions himself to see them both.

"Teyla. You don't have to do this. Put the weapon down," commands John.

Teyla looks at him with anger, "You were going to kill Lukin. I can't let you do that. I thought you were my friend and that you would want me to be happy."

"Teyla. I do want that, but he's not going to do that for you. Please Teyla. Let's go home," begs John.

Lukin laughs, "You really are pathetic. Do you think she's going to leave you for me?" He looks at Teyla and smiles. "Teyla. It would please me Teyla, if you kill him."

Teyla changes the setting on Ronon's gun and aims at John. She hesitates and John fires a shot at Lukin. He hits the pendant and it falls to the floor. Teyla shoots at John and he collapses.

Ronon and Rodney run over when they hear the shots. Rodney quickly passes Teyla to check on John. "He dead! Teyla. What have you do?

Tears begin to flow from her face and she angrily looks at Lukin. She aims Ronon's weapon at him and fires. As Lukin falls back he steps on the pendant and crushes the gem.

The villagers cheer, as the women realize that their enchantment is broken. Happiness fills the village, but in one home there is only sadness and tears.

Teyla runs to John and weeps over him.

Radek calls Rodney on the comm., "Rodney. We just found out that the gem powers the pendant. If you destroy it will no longer work."

Rodney rolls his eyes, "Uh yea. We already figured that out thank you! We need a medical team standing by. Colonel Sheppard is down. We'll explain later. McKay out!"

Teyla strokes the side of John's face. She gets up and begins to walk to the gate. Ronon picks up John and follows. Rodney goes to thank the old man and tells him about Lukin's condition.

Rodney quickly catches up to Ronon, "Aren't you going to tell her that John is not really dead?"

Ronon looks at him with a smirk, "Do you really want me to tell her that we tricked her and that you were the one that change the setting on my gun?" Rodney shook his head no.

They get to Atlantis and Sam rushes down to the gate room, "What happen?" She looks at the gurney rolling by with John's lifeless body.

Teyla stops in front of Sam. Tears flowing down her face, "I shot him. I killed John."

"What?" Sam shouts in shock.

"Well actually…" Rodney begins but Teyla interrupts.

Teyla puts her hand up to stop Rodney from speaking, "Rodney please! No." She starts walking up the stairs. "I will be in my quarters until you have decided what to do with me."

Sam still confused looks at Rodney. She asks if Teyla really killed John and Ronon and Rodney begin to tell her the whole story. Including the one that the old woman told John. "So doesn't mean that John broke the pendant or she has…"

"We don't know," Ronon interrupts. "We're not sure which one did it."

"Well, aren't you going to at least tell her that John's not dead?" asks Sam.

Ronon smiles, "I think I'll leave that one to John."

An hour goes by and Teyla is still on her bed crying into her pillow. She hears the door open and the sound of heavy boots. "Ronon. Please leave. I do not want to talk to any one right now," she pleads.

"Why would you think I'm Ronon?" John asks.

Teyla turns around quickly when she hears his voice. She is so elated that she gives him a tight hug. Shortly afterward she pulls away and looks at him angrily, "Why did do that? Why did you fool me?"

John smiles, "It wasn't completely how I thought it would be go." He tells her about the old lady and her story. He also told her what Radek said about destroying the gem. "I was afraid that you would try to protect Lukin and even kill me to it. So, Rodney adjusted Ronon's gun. This way when you changed it from stun to kill, I would actually get stunned. Rodney told me that he did try to tell you, but you wouldn't allow him to finish talking."

She looks at him sheepishly, "I am glad that it worked out at the end. What if I did not change the setting on Ronon's weapon?"

"Well I guess we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," he says jokingly.

Teyla looks away and begins to cry, "I thought I lost you. I thought that I had…."

John turns her around and wipes her tears away, "You didn't kill and you haven't lost me. I'm right here." He draws her closer and begins to kiss her. She returns his affection and they begin to kiss passionately. John slowly pulls away, "I hope you never leave me again."

She gives a bright smile, "I am not planning on it." She nuzzles her head into his chest.

John nervously confesses, "I love you Teyla."

She remains close to him and smiles, "I know. I love you too."

The End.


End file.
